L'inaction est mauvaise pour la santé ou pas
by SherlockSnape
Summary: [...] Vous avez peut-être déjà remarqué que c'est quand on s'ennuie que les idées les plus stupides nous viennent à l'esprit ? [...] Slash JohnLock, post The Great Game.
1. Chapter 1 : Publication avortée

**Titre :** L'inaction est mauvaise pour la santé...ou pas

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Johnlock

**Résumé :** [...] Vous avez peut-être déjà remarqué que c'est quand on s'ennuie que les idées les plus stupides nous viennent à l'esprit ? [...]

**Spoilers :** Saison 1.

**Disclaimer :** Sherlock et son univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et la BBC.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Publication avortée du Dr John H. Watson.**

_Jeudi, 19 h 35, 221B Baker Street, chambre du 1__er__._

Avant que vous vous emballiez, cet article n'est pas le récit d'une nouvelle affaire. Depuis le dénouement de « The Great Game », que j'ai posté la semaine dernière, l'infâme Moriarty semble vouloir se faire oublier un moment. Du coup, Sherlock et moi sommes au repos forcé. Personnellement, je ne m'en plaignais pas jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je vous ai déjà parlé de l'effet de l'inactivité, sur mon déjanté de colocataire. S'il ne s'est, heureusement, pas remis à tirer sur les murs du salon, il est difficilement supportable d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Je suis donc seul dans ma chambre depuis des heures, sans trop savoir quoi faire. À vrai dire, je dois l'avouer, je m'ennuie sévère, également. Sherlock a peut-être raison. J'aime le danger autant que lui et l'inaction à forte dose me donne envie de me jeter par la fenêtre. Je suis donc là, à tourner en rond dans cette pièce exigüe et comme à chaque fois que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que penser, je cogite sur des choses futiles. Par exemple ma nouvelle obsession depuis deux heures : l'orientation sexuelle de Sherlock.

_Jeudi, 21 h, 221B Baker Street, chambre du 1__er__._

Je ne sais pas si je posterai un jour ce texte sur mon blog. Je pense que non. Je l'écris surtout comme un aide-mémoire. Enquêter sur mon colocataire, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, promet d'être une mission difficile, voire impossible. Mais puisque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, je me lance. Je vais déjà faire le point sur ce que je sais déjà.

1 - Sherlock Holmes se considère marié à son travail. (dixit lui-même)

2 - Il se dit « sociopathe de haut niveau ».

3 - À part, peut-être, avec le DI Lestrade (et moi-même bien sûr) il semble vouloir ne se lier à personne.

4 - Malgré tous ses efforts pour être détestable, il semble être entouré de personnes qui pensent lui être redevable à vie. Il sait d'ailleurs très bien en jouer. Comme exemples flagrants je ne citerai QUE notre chère logeuse, Mme Hudson ou encore cette pauvre Molly Hooper qui passe son temps à jeter des regards énamourés à Sherlock.

Fort de ces constatations, je ne peux qu'en déduire deux choses. Soit le plus jeune des Holmes est un être asexué, doublé d'un manipulateur, tout à fait conscient de son charme. Soit c'est un homme très difficile en amour, en vue du fait qu'il a tendance à tous nous trouver inintéressants, … doublé d'un manipulateur, tout à fait conscient de son charme. En bref, l'être inaccessible dans toute sa splendeur. Un caractère à décourager n'importe qui… sauf moi. Nombreux sont ceux qui se demandent comment j'arrive à vivre avec lui. À vrai dire, je me le demande moi-même, parfois. Mais Sherlock agit comme un aimant sur son entourage. Soit il attire les gens, soit il les repousse. En l'occurrence, je me sens comme un papillon devant une flamme. (Que c'est cliché !) Oui, je suis attiré par cet homme. Pas sexuellement, comprenons-nous bien. Enfin je crois. J'ai déjà tué pour lui et faillis mourir plusieurs fois, mais pour rien au monde je ne le regrette. Au-delà de son intelligence supérieure, j'ai envie de croire que c'est un être foncièrement bon, malgré qu'il soit un handicapé des sentiments. J'ai envie de croire qu'il est capable d'aimer.

_Vendredi, 10 h 20, 221B Baker Street, chambre du 1__er__._

J'ai sauvegardé l'unique exemplaire de ce texte sur une clef USB. Clef que je garde en permanence sur moi. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour laisser trainer ça sur mon ordinateur, avec sa sale manie de deviner tous mes mots de passe. Je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé depuis hier. Il faut dire que mon sujet d'études reste prostré, dans un état proche de la léthargie, depuis notre dernière affaire. Aussi horrible que cela risque de vous paraître, je sais ce qui lui manque, et j'arrive à le comprendre. La stimulation intellectuelle et l'adrénaline, que Moriarty lui a procurée avec son jeu de pistes. De ce que j'ai pu en déduire, c'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve face un ennemi de son acabit et il en reste grisé. Et je hais Jim Moriarty pour ce qu'il fait ressentir à Sherlock. Je le hais pour l'état dans lequel il est à présent. Je le hais pour… Je crois que je suis jaloux.

_Vendredi, 15 h 05, 221B Baker Street, chambre du 1__er_.

Traumatisé ! Je suis traumatisé ! Vous avez peut-être déjà remarqué que c'est quand on s'ennuie que les idées les plus stupides nous viennent à l'esprit ? Eh bien j'en ai fait la terrible expérience, pas plus tard que cet après-midi. En effet, après plusieurs heures de piétinement, de triturage de méninges et une tentative avortée de lire un roman policier inintéressant, une envie folle de respirer l'air frais des rues de Londres m'a pris, sans prévenir. « Je pourrais même passer voir Sarah. » Me suis-je dis ! Quel imbécile ! Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je suis autant remonté contre moi-même ? J'y viens. Vous serez surement d'accord, il était hors de question de mettre le nez dehors, sans être présentable. Il fallait bien sûr que je m'habille, mais avant tout que je prenne une douche. C'est, vous vous en doutez peut-être, à ce moment précis, que les choses ont dérapé. Je descendais donc à l'étage inférieur, surpris de ne pas trouver mon détective de colocataire dans le salon et me dirigeais tout naturellement vers notre salle de bain. J'ouvrais la porte, quand je tombais sur un Sherlock immergé dans la baignoire remplie d'eau fumante. Il m'aurait immédiatement repéré…s'il n'avait pas été…comment dire…trop occupé. Mon Dieu. Il était là, devant moi, totalement nu (élémentaire, dans un bain chaud) et je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de son corps, de cette main qui allait et venait à un rythme lent, puis de plus en plus désordonné à mesure qu'il approchait de sa délivrance de son visage, de cet air extatique si loin de son habituelle froideur, de ses traits crispés et rougis par le plaisir qu'il se procurait. En cet instant précis, il était…magnifique. Et je ne voulais, ni ne pouvais, détourner mes yeux de lui. J'étais tétanisé sur place et les seules choses dont j'étais réellement conscient, c'était l'érection dure et brûlante contre mon aine et les gémissements de Sherlock, qui emplissaient la pièce. Quand, mû par je ne sais quel instinct, il leva les yeux vers moi. Bizarrement, il ne sembla pas trouver ma présence incongrue, l'esprit déjà loin. Quand il jouit, il rejeta la tête en arrière, tout en gardant son regard ancré au mien. J'ai cru que mes jambes allaient céder sous mon poids, quand par je ne sais quel miracle, j'ai trouvé la force de sortir de la pièce, en refermant la porte derrière moi et m'enfuis sans réfléchir. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la rue, dans mon vieux survêtement de l'armée qui me sert de pyjama et des sous-vêtements poisseux, que je me retrouvais obligé de rentrer à l'appartement, ne serait-ce que pour me changer. Je remontais donc les escaliers quatre à quatre, passais pas la pièce commune, trop heureux de ne pas y croiser l'objet de mes pensées, et courus m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'en suis donc là, à m'épancher sur mon ordinateur. Que vais-je faire ? Comment pourrais-je le regarder en face à présent ? Et que dois-je penser du fait d'avoir été excité au plus haut point, par cette vision ?

_Vendredi, 21 h, 221B Baker Street, chambre du 1__er__._

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, je m'étais endormi sans m'en rendre compte quand j'entendis un appel dans l'escalier. « John ! Lestrade vient de m'appeler ! On a une affaire ! Tu viens ? » Il me donna l'impression de vouloir faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et, à vrai dire, pour le coup ça m'arrange. Je viens de lui hurler un « j'arrive ! » à travers ma porte. À plus tard.

_Samedi, 9 h 15, 221B Baker Street, chambre du 1__er__._

Affaire résolue après une longue nuit blanche. Je vous en ferais, bien sûr, un compte-rendu détaillé, dès que possible. Me retrouver face à Sherlock fut une épreuve. L'interminable trajet en taxi aurait pu se faire dans un silence de plomb, mais c'était sans compter sur mon ami, qui s'est obstiné à me faire la conversation sur des banalités. À croire qu'il prenait plaisir à me voir déstabilisé par sa désinvolture. Il semblait se moquer de ce que je nommerai, à présent, « l'incident » ou vouloir en donner l'impression. Je me sentais donc soulagé, quand nous arrivâmes enfin, sur la scène de crime. Par la suite, prit par l'action, j'en oubliais tout le reste. Jusqu'à ce matin, quand enfin rentré, fourbu et épuisé, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Rien d'autre à faire que penser. Incapable de penser à autre chose. Mes pensées tournent en rond depuis des heures et moi aussi, entre les quatre murs de ma chambre. Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un, sinon je vais devenir fou. Mais à qui ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Conversation surréaliste

**Titre :** L'inaction est mauvaise pour la santé...ou pas

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Johnlock

**Résumé :** [...] Vous avez peut-être déjà remarqué que c'est quand on s'ennuie que les idées les plus stupides nous viennent à l'esprit ? [...]

**Spoilers :** Saison 1.

**Disclaimer :** Sherlock et son univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et la BBC.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Conversation surréaliste.**

_- John ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?_

Mycroft Holmes invita le docteur Watson à s'assoir d'un geste de la main.

_- Sherlock n'a pas d'ennui au moins ? Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui, depuis que vous êtes tous deux sortis, heureusement indemnes, de votre dernière affaire._

John fixait le bout de ses chaussures, se demandant ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête. Il se sentait soudain ridicule, d'avoir songé une seule seconde, à venir discuter avec cet homme. Il se racla la gorge et croisa les jambes pour se donner contenance. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais il se fit devancer.

_- Sherlock ne sait pas que vous êtes là. Du moins, pour le moment._

Ce n'était, de toute évidence, pas une question.

_- En effet. Mais c'est bien pour parler de lui que je suis là. Mais je me demande finalement si vous êtes vraiment la personne qu'il me faut. Je pense que je vais vous laisser. Désolé…_

_- Restez assis, John._

Le docteur, qui avait amorcé un mouvement pour se lever, se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil à ce qui sonnait presque comme un ordre. Réflexe de soldat.

_- Vous semblez perturbé. Très perturbé. Et ce, à cause de mon frère. Vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez, donc vous ne quitterez pas cette pièce, tant que je n'aurai pas eu le fin mot de cette histoire._

John Watson sembla retenir sa respiration quelques secondes, comme s'il se préparait à se jeter dans le vide. Et il parla à nouveau sans réfléchir.

_- Sherlock a-t-il déjà été…en couple ?_

Mycroft lui donna l'horripilante impression de ne pas être surpris le moins de monde par sa question et il se maudit d'être aussi transparent pour les frères Holmes.

_- Oui, Sherlock a déjà eu des relations sexuelles._

Watson vira au rouge cramoisi et se sentit obligé de se justifier.

_- Ce n'est pas…_

_- C'est précisément ce que vous vouliez dire. Vous et moi le savons très bien. Il n'a par contre, au plus grand dam de la plupart de ses ex-partenaires, jamais été amoureux._

_- Et…ses partenaires sont...des hommes ou des femmes ?_

_- Mon frère est pan-sexuel, ou omni-sexuel si cela vous parle plus. Tout comme moi._

Cela ne semblait pas plus lui parler, en vue du regard interrogateur que lui lança le docteur.

_- Une personne pan-sexuelle fait abstraction du genre, du sexe, de l'âge, des origines ou autres classes sociales de ses partenaires et ne s'attache pas à ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme une étiquette._

John sembla cogiter sur cette nouvelle révélation.

_- Et vous l'êtes…tous les deux ?_

Mycroft soupira, comme exaspéré, par la lenteur d'esprit de son interlocuteur.

_- Sherlock et moi avons été élevés dans l'idée que nous pouvions devenir absolument tout ce que nous voulions. Au-delà de ça, nous sommes trop intelligents pour nous arrêter à l'apparence d'une personne. C'est avant tout l'esprit qui nous intéresse. Le corps vient en second. Un esprit charmant dans un corps attirant et c'est le jackpot ! Autant vous préciser, que cela arrive rarement._

Le plus âgé des Holmes laissa quelques secondes au docteur Watson, pour digérer ces informations.

_- Il reste cependant une chose que vous ne me dites pas, John._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Il est évident que vous êtes ici, car vous portez un intérêt certain à mon cher frère. Qu'il soit sentimental ou sexuel n'a aucune importance. Ce qui reste un mystère, c'est l'élément déclencheur qui vous a poussé dans vos retranchements. Au point même, de venir m'en parler à moi._

Face au silence gêné de l'homme en face de lui, il formula une hypothèse.

_- Vous l'avez surpris sur le canapé du salon, occupé avec une femme ?_

_- Non…dans la baignoire, occupé avec lui-même._

Et là, fait exceptionnel, Mycroft Holmes éclata de rire.


	3. Chapter 3 : Un Holmes déterminé

**Titre :** L'inaction est mauvaise pour la santé...ou pas

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Johnlock

**Résumé :** [...] Vous avez peut-être déjà remarqué que c'est quand on s'ennuie que les idées les plus stupides nous viennent à l'esprit ? [...]

**Spoilers :** Saison 1.

**Disclaimer :** Sherlock et son univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et la BBC.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : On ne se débarrasse pas d'un Holmes déterminé.**

Troublé par ces fraîches révélations, sur le chemin du retour au 221B Baker Street, le docteur John Watson oublia momentanément qu'il quittait un Holmes, pour en rejoindre un autre. Ce qu'il paya très cher, à son entrée dans leur pièce commune.

_- La promenade fut agréable, John ? Comment va Mycroft ?_

_- Mais comment… ?_

_- Tu es sorti sans m'en informer, ce qui n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Donc tu ne voulais pas que je sache ce que tu comptais faire. Ensuite, hormis pour m'aider sur l'affaire de l'autre soir, tu ne sors plus de ta chambre depuis l'incident de la salle de bain. Donc tu es perturbé. Donc tu cherchais une oreille attentive. De là, j'ai cherché qui pouvait bien être cette personne. Vu que tu n'as pas vraiment d'amis ici, que tu es en froid avec ta sœur et que tu n'allais surement pas parler de ça avec Sarah, il ne restait plus que Mycroft. Où me suis-je trompé ?_

_- Nulle part !_

John était hors de lui. En colère contre lui-même pour avoir été aussi négligent, en colère contre Sherlock pour être aussi intelligent.

_- Pourquoi es-tu aussi remonté, John ?_

En disant cela, le détective se leva du canapé pour se dresser de toute sa hauteur face à son colocataire.

_- Parce que je ne contrôle rien, Sherlock, et que je ne supporte pas ça ! Hurla-t-il, presque malgré lui._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu ne contrôles pas, John ? Demanda-t-il, en se rapprochant dangereusement de son partenaire, le touchant presque, à présent._

Le souffle manqua à Watson pendant quelques secondes, il avala bruyamment sa salive, la gorge sèche, incapable de se détacher de ce regard trop bleu, presque gris par moments, inquisiteur et pénétrant. S'il ne s'éloignait pas maintenant, les choses allaient encore déraper. Mais il resta pétrifié sur place et la situation, à ce moment, échappa réellement à son contrôle.

_- Est-ce que tu as envie que je t'embrasse ? Que je te touche ? C'est cela que tu ne contrôles pas ?_

**« Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça sans la moindre gêne ? »** se demanda le docteur, sentant ses joues devenir brûlantes. Son souffle devint erratique tandis qu'il ne parlait toujours pas.

_- Aurais-tu perdu ta langue, cher John ? Peut-être puis-je faire quelque chose pour la retrouver._

Il s'était encore avancé en disant cela. John pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres…si proche…trop proche…alors il ne résista plus. Le baiser fut brutal, presque animal, comme trop longtemps réfréné. Les mains furent très vite partout à la fois, caressants, empoignants, se glissant sous les vêtements. Sherlock retrouva finalement la langue de John, assez facilement, en bon détective qu'il était et ne la lâcha plus, la cajolant de la sienne dans une étreinte brûlante. Rapidement, vestes, chemises et autres pulls jonchèrent le sol du salon, puis de la cuisine, traçant leur périlleux chemin jusqu'à la chambre du plus jeune des Holmes. Arrivé à destination, Watson fût poussé sans ménagement sur le lit, aux draps déjà défaits, pouvant de nouveau admirer ce corps, qui l'avait tant hanté depuis la veille. Allongé sur le dos, appuyé sur ses coudes, il observa avec envie son partenaire, se déchausser et se débarrasser de son pantalon de costume hors de prix. Il en fit de même avant de se retrouver, plaqué au matelas, par un corps chaud et définitivement masculin. Il se sentit tout à coup stressé, la pression quelque peu retombée, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre foutue idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Sherlock stoppa tout mouvement et se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_- Tu as confiance en moi, John ?_

_- Tu sais bien que oui._

_- Et tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, au contraire._

Pour illustrer ses dires, il appuya son érection naissante contre celle de son amant, provoquant un violent sursaut chez ce dernier.

_- Je sais, oui. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois faire._

_- Alors, laisses-toi guider._

Sur ces mots, Sherlock débarrassa un John, quelque peu tremblant, de son dernier vêtement puis commença une exploration méticuleuse de son corps, déjà couvert de sueur. D'abord avec ses mains, puis sa bouche, lentement. Il voulait que son amant, inexpérimenté, puisse savourer chaque attouchement, chaque frôlement, chaque frisson. Il embrassa sa jugulaire, descendit furtivement sur ses pectoraux contractés, pour mordiller un de ses tétons, se délectant de chacun de ses soupirs. Les mains du détective glissaient sur la peau, encore hâlée par le soleil d'Afghanistan, du médecin militaire, caressant son ventre, agrippant une hanche, frôlant une fesse, se faufilant derrière un genou. Le docteur Watson ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il se mit à trembler légèrement, quand il sentit la langue de Sherlock, s'insinuer dans son nombril puis continuer lentement sa descente, contournant volontairement sa verge tendue, pour virer vers son aine, son souffle brûlant frôlant ses bourses, glissant encore plus bas. Écartant ses jambes dans un réflexe presque naturel, il sursauta violemment quand il sentit un doigt humide de salive frôler son anus encore vierge, puis le pénétrer avec précaution. Il n'eut pas le temps de ressentir la moindre gêne, un long gémissement lui échappa quand Sherlock le prit dans sa bouche, sans le moindre préavis, calant les vas et viens contre sa gorge, aux mouvements de ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Graduellement, John commençait à perdre pied sous les assauts répétés de son compagnon, quand, au bord de l'orgasme, ce dernier arrêta là sa douce torture, ignorant superbement les gémissements de frustration de ce pauvre Watson. À la place il remonta l'embrasser langoureusement, profondément comme pour l'apaiser. John referma alors ses bras autour de lui et l'enserra instinctivement de ses jambes, quand il sentit l'érection dure et chaude contre son entrée. Sherlock s'appuya alors sur ses bras pour de nouveau accrocher son regard, demandant tacitement la permission. John n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de son compagnon, les joues rougies par le plaisir, les yeux noircis par le désir, des mèches de cheveux collées à son front par la sueur et sa respiration irrégulière. Dans le silence de la pièce, il lui semblait même entendre les battements désordonnés de ce cœur, dont le détective prétendait être dépourvu. John se contenta de simplement hocher légèrement la tête et captura de nouveau les lèvres charnues, qui lui faisaient face. C'est alors qu'il ressentit, simultanément, la pire des douleurs et un plaisir grisant, qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. Il avait l'impression de perdre pied, de ne plus rien contrôler. Il avait à peine conscience des gémissements de plus en plus forts, qui lui échappés, il s'agrippait machinalement à tout ce qu'il trouvait, les draps, la tête de lit ou les épaules de son amant qui le pénétrait à un rythme saccadé. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Sherlock, perdu dans son plaisir, prit le pénis tendu de son partenaire, qui hurla littéralement de plaisir cette fois, pour le masturber à la même cadence que les coups butoirs de ses hanches, contre ses cuisses. Proche de la délivrance le détective, tout essoufflé qu'il était, se pencha à l'oreille de son amant.

_- Jouis pour moi, John. Regarde-moi dans les yeux pendant que tu jouis pour moi._

John entre ouvrit ses yeux pour les ancrer dans le regard trop bleu du détective et fît un effort surhumain pour les garder ouverts, quand il se répandit entre leurs deux corps dans un cri rauque. Sherlock sembla alors lâcher prise et agrippa fermement les hanches de son partenaire, donna quelques coups de reins plus violents que les autres, pour finalement rejoindre son amant dans les limbes d'un orgasme dévastateur.

Après quelques minutes, le souffle court, humide de sueur et de sperme, épuisés mes repus, les deux hommes tombèrent d'accord pour prendre un bain. Enfilant leurs pantalons, ils sortirent du cocon qu'était devenue la chambre, direction la salle de bain. C'est en passant par le salon qu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un Lestrade rouge de confusion, tentant, sans grand succès, de disparaitre dans son fauteuil.

_- Heu…Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?_

_- John, vu sa tête, la question ne se pose même pas. Va faire couler le bain, je m'occupe de lui._

Trop content de quitter la pièce, le médecin ne se fit pas prier. Sherlock se retrouva alors seul, face à un Lestrade traumatisé.

_- Vous vouliez quelque chose, Lestrade ?_

L'intéressé sembla sortir d'une longue transe.

_- Heu…oui, bien sûr. On a repêché un cadavre dans le port. Identité inconnue, personne ne l'a encore réclamé._

_- OK. Laissez-nous juste le temps de nous préparer et on vous rejoint. Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?_

_- C'est-à-dire que vous avez du…enfin…sur le ventre et…au seigneur je crois que je vais y aller moi. À tout à l'heure, Sherlock._

Sur ces mots, il se leva précipitamment et sortit de l'appartement comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Le détective éclata de rire et rejoignit son amant dans la baignoire.

FIN


End file.
